leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pink Butterfree
The pink Butterfree (Japanese: ピンクバタフリー pink Butterfree) is the first alternately colored in the . It was created before alternately colored Pokémon appeared in the , possibly to differentiate it from the other Butterfree in the episode. History In the main series It first appeared in Bye-Bye Butterfree, where Ash's Butterfree fell in love with it. Though it initially rejected Butterfree's advances, the pink Butterfree changed its opinion when it fought to save it from . At the end of the episode, the two became mates and Ash's Butterfree, with its 's blessing, flew away with it across the ocean. The pink Butterfree was seen in a picture in A Fan With a Plan. The pink Butterfree made its next actual appearance in the Japanese opening Spurt!; and in flashbacks in A Trainer and Child Reunion!, Butterfree and Me!, and Alola, Kanto!. All of these appearances were alongside Ash's Butterfree. In I Choose You! ]] In the movie's alternate continuity, and his Butterfree saved the pink Butterfree from a . The two Butterfree fell in love, and Ash allowed his Pokémon to cross the sea with its newfound mate. Personality and characteristics The pink Butterfree appeared to be very decisive in nature and also somewhat aggressive. When Ash's Butterfree showed off its moves, the pink Butterfree deliberately ignored it, eventually going so far as to knock it out of the air. It was not until Ash's Butterfree tried to rescue it and the other Butterfree from Team Rocket that the pink Butterfree gained heightened respect for it and agreed to be its mate. The pink Butterfree shares all physical characteristics with normal Butterfree except for a pink body and a pinkish tint to its wings. The eyes, mouth, arms, legs, and edges of the wings are all colored the same as that of a normal Butterfree. In the games ]] In , a female NPC near the top of the Lake of Rage makes a reference to a pink Butterfree after battling her. She comments "Come to think of it, I've seen a pink Butterfree." This is likely to be a dual reference to a Butterfree's Shiny form in the games, which does have pink coloring (but only on the wings and none on the body), due to the Trainer's pre-battle comment regarding the red Gyarados, the first known alternate-color Pokémon of the franchise. In the manga In the movie adaptations ]] The Pink Butterfree appeared in '' where she was seen being chased by a . Ash sent out his Butterfree to drive away the Fearow with . Later, the Pink Butterfree was seen with a flock of Butterfree flying south. Seeing as to how the two Butterfree got along, Ash's Butterfree was given a choice to fly with her and it accepted. After Ash said a tearful goodbye to his Butterfree, the Pink Butterfree flyed south with Ash's Butterfree. References Related articles * * List of alternately colored Pokémon in the anime Butterfree Butterfree de:Bye Bye Smettbo#Rosa Smettbo fr:Papilusion rose it:Butterfree Rosa zh:粉红色巴大蝶